


Zastřel psa

by SallyPejr



Series: Kingsmani [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy i Roxy dospěli k poslednímu testu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggsy

„Klepat, Eggsy," prohodí Harry od tabletu, než ho položí na stolek vedle sebe.

Vytáhlý finalista volby na Galahada se jen pobaveně zakření a padne do křesla vedle Harryho. Nový Arthur organizace mu věnuje trpělivý pohled a Eggsy se pokusí nějak seškolit svůj obličej, ale nejde mu to. Spíš naopak. Eggsy nahlas vyprskne smíchy.

Od Harryho si tím vyslouží jedno pozvednuté obočí a tázavý výraz.

„Sorry, ale- Jame- Lancelot mi včera ukázal starý fotky Kingsmanů a-" snaží se ze sebe Eggsy dostat přes záchvat smíchu. „A ty seš kudrnáč a Mer- Merlin měl vlasy! Opravdický vlasy!"

Kdyby pohled měl nějakou fyzickou odezvu, Eggsy by teď byl kostkou ledu, podle Harryho chladného výrazu. A kdyby u Harryho fungovaly nějaké psychické schopnosti, je teď jeho bývalý kandidát, nyní známý jako agent Lancelot, mrtvý bolestivou smrtí.

„Jsem zvědavý, jak ty se budeš za třicet let tvářit, až ti ukážeme fotky tvého dnešního já," řekne Harry chladně.

„Hele, já ždycky vypadám k sežrání. A taky budu," ohradí se Eggsy s nadšeným úsměvem.

„Jistě," povzdechne si Harry a věnuje JBmu lítostivý pohled. Co ten malý musí zažívat…

„Až se uklidníš, tak bychom mohli přistoupit k poslednímu úkolu, co říkáš?" prohodí Harry skoro ledabyle. „Kvůli tomu tě sem přece Merlin poslal, ne?"

„No, já myslel, že chce jenom být sám s Rox," pokrčí Eggsy rameny, ale k Harryho úlevě konečně zvážní.

Harry jen pokývne hlavou a ze stolku vedle sebe vytáhne obyčejnou pistoli, kterou podá pažbou napřed Eggsymu. Mladík si ji bez zaváhání vezme a s trochu udiveným výrazem sleduje Harryho, zatímco čeká na zadání svého úkolu.

„Zastřel JBho," řekne Harry.

Na moment se ani jeden z mužů nehne.

„Co?" vydechne Eggsy nevěřícně.

„To je poslední úkol," povídá Harry klidně. „Jestli se chceš stát Galahadem, musíš ho splnit. Zastřel JBho."

Eggsy přeletí pohledem mezi svou zbraní, svým psem a svým přítelem.

„Harry, do háje, to přece- Ale- Vždyť je to JB!" rozkřikne se mladík, než vyskočí na nohy.

„Eggsy!" křikne na něj Harry a také se postaví. „Chceš být Kingsman?"

„Jo, ale-" odpoví Eggsy po pravdě.

„Věříš mi?" pokračuje Harry v dotazech a nedává Eggsymu čas mluvit.

„Jo, ale-"

„Tak splň úkol."

„Ale-"

„Splň úkol!" zvýší Harry hlas.

„Tak fajn!" křikne na něj Eggsy, obrátí se a namíří zbraň na svého psa, který trpělivě sedí u křesla a čeká, co dál. Jenže to je vše, co Eggsy udělá, jen na JBho míří pistolí a hledí na psa, který mu beze strachu pohled vrací. Proč by taky měl mít strach, jeho pán by mu přece nikdy neublížil.

„Harry," špitne Eggsy na pokraji zoufalství. Tohle přece nemůže udělat.

„Věř mi. Splň úkol," odpoví mu Harry klidným hlasem.

Eggsy si nejistě zkousne ret a zavře oči.

Místností se ozve výstřel a JBho vystrašené kníknutí.

Harry vezme zbraň z Eggsyho ztuhlé ruky a položí ji na stolek.

„Dobrá práce," řekne Harry s úsměvem.

„Dobrá práce?!" rozkřikne se na něj Eggsy a konečně otevře oči, pohled upřený na Arthura. A vzápětí se po něm ožene pěstí.

Harry útok nečekal, takže první rána trefí jeho tvář, ale ty další už ne.

„Eggsy, uklidni se!" huláká na vzteklého mladíka, než ho chytne za předloktí a přitáhne si ho k sobě, takže ho může obejmout.

„JB je v pořádku, podívej," povídá Harry tichým chlácholivým hlasem. „Byly to slepé náboje," dodá.

Eggsy přeletí pohledem mezi Harryho ramenem, do kterého má momentálně zabořený obličej a svým vyděšeným psem, který se nezraněný krčí na zemi.

„JB!" vyhrkne Eggsy a sám neví, jestli v jeho hlase zní víc úleva nebo překvapení. Vytrhne se z Harryho náruče a během pár vteřin Eggsy stojí s JBm v náruči a tiskne psa k sobě.

„Vážně sis myslel, že jsou ostré?" zeptá se Harry vážným tónem. „Že jsme tak krutí, abychom vás nechali, ať si vychováte psa, a pak vás donutili ho zabít?"

„Sakra, Harry! A co bys myslel ty, dyž bych ti dal pistoli a řek, ať střílíš?!" huláká Eggsy naštvaně. „Tohle je pěkně zkurvenej test, sakra!"

„Neboj, je víc agentů, kteří s tímto testem nesouhlasí, nejsi jediný," řekne Harry s drobným úsměvem, než přejde ten krok, který ho dělí od Eggsyho, a znovu mladíka obejme.

„Stejně je to zkurvenej test," mumle Eggsy do jeho ramene.

„Já vím," odpoví mu Harry stejně tiše.

Pár minut takhle stojí, než sebou JB začne cukat, protože by rád na zem.

„Měl by ses vrátit zpátky," pošle Harry Eggsyho do pokoje kandidátů. „Musíme posoudit výsledky, a pak vám řekneme, jak to dopadlo."

„Jo," přikývne Eggsy na souhlas, než vyrazí i s JBm pryč. Tedy- nejdřív vtiskne Harrymu na rty krátký polibek, a pak vyrazí i s JBm pryč.


	2. Roxy

Roxy zkusí ignorovat Eggsyho významný pohled, když mladík odchází tam, kam ho Merlin poslal a sama se i s pudlicí Lady vydá za plešatým géniem. Dojdou až do jedné prázdné místnosti v sídle Kingsmanů, kde není nic krom velkého kusu igelitu rozprostřeného na podlaze. Právě u něho se Merlin zastaví a znovu se obrátí na Roxy.

„Přistoupíme k poslednímu testu," řekne Merlin vážně, v jedné ruce drží svoje desky a druhou si sáhne za záda, aby zpoza svého pásku vytáhl pistoli.

„Vezměte si zbraň," řekne kandidátce a napřáhne ruku se zbraní k dívce.

Ta ho bez zaváhání poslechne a tiše a bez hnutí čeká na další instrukce.

„Tohle je poslední zkouška na cestě stát se Galahadem," řekne Merlin vážným tónem, v obličeji kamenný výraz.

Roxy se podvědomě postaví o trošku rovněji a zatváří se o něco vážněji. Ušla dlouho cestu a nemíní teď, krok před cílem, couvnout.

„Připravena?" zeptá se Merlin, a když dívka přikývne, pokračuje. „Dobrá. Úkolem je zastřelit psa," řekne Merlin a postaví se do svého typického postoje v pohovu.

Roxy se ani nehne, jen její oči se víc otevřou, než s trochu zmateným, trochu vylekaným výrazem kmitne pohledem mezi Merlinem a svou fenkou.

„Zastře-" Roxy nejistě polkne, než to zkusí znovu. „Zastřelit psa?" zopakuje zadání úkolu.

„Ano," přikývne technický génius na souhlas, ale jinak nemluví, ani jinak nereaguje.

Roxy v očích krátce zableskne něco, co by se dalo označit jako zrada, ale rychle je to pryč, nahrazené něčím, co má být stoický výraz, ale co je podbarveno nejistotou a trochu i bolestí.

Roxy pokynutím ruky pošle Lady, ať se usadí doprostřed rozprostřeného igelitu a odjistí svou zbraň, než ji namíří do tváře čekající fenky.

Na chvíli se nikdo v místnosti nehne, ani lidé, ani pes, jako kdyby je někdo zaklel. Toto kouzlo je ovšem zlomeno hlukem zpoza oken, která vedou na zahradu.

Roxy se zhluboka nadechne a protočí ramena, jako by tím chtěla uvolnit svůj ztuhlý postoj, než znovu a pevněji sevře zbraň ve svých rukách.

Jeden pomalý nádech, druhý a při třetím Roxy stiskne spoušť, svůj zoufalý pohled upřený do očí fenky.

Místností se rozlehne hlasitá rána a Lady se vyděšeně přikrčí, ale jinak se ze svého místa nehne.

„Jsou slepé," vydechne Roxy nechápavě, než skloní ruku se zbraní a podívá se na Merlina. „Jsou slepé. Co je tohle za test? Proč tohle děláte?" ptá se dívka se slzami na krajíčku.

Merlin k ní mlčky natáhne ruku a vezme si zpět zbraň, kterou opět zajištěnou vrátí na její původní místo.

Roxy si klekne na zem a Lady k ní okamžitě přijde, jen aby byla hned obejmuta a skoro vytažena do dívčina klína.

„Jsou dva důvody pro tento test," řekne Merlin vážným tónem, s pohledem upřeným na dívku u svých nohou. „První z nich je ten, že ve chvíli, kdy se člověk stane součástí Kingsmanů, jeho život už nepatří jemu, ale agentuře. Řekneme skoč, skočíte, řekneme uteč, utečete, řekneme zab, zabijete. Stanete-li se agentem, budou Kingsmani vždy na prvním místě vašich zájmů a to před čímkoliv jiným. I před vámi a vaší rodinou."

„Loajálnost jste testovali na kolejišti," namítne Roxy a vyčítavě se na plešatého génia dívá.

„Ještě je tu druhý důvod pro tento test," pokračuje Merlin. „Kdykoliv se může stát, že by se do agentury dostal zrádce, nebo že by někdo z Kingsmanů změnil své názory a obrátil se proti své agentuře. Stane-li se tak, je nutné tohoto člověka zastavit bez ohledu na to, o koho půjde a to za každou cenu."

„Jistě," špitne Roxy, než opět zaboří obličej do tmavé srsti svého psa.

„Vrať se na pokoj, Roxy," vyzve ji Merlin. „Ještě dnes vám oznámíme výsledky."

„Jistě," odpoví mu Roxy znovu, ale trvá to nějakou chvíli, než je schopná pustit Lady a vydat se zpátky do pokoje, který teď sdílí jen s Eggsym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevím proč, ale jsem přesvědčená, že i když si spolu Merlin a Roxy normálně tykají, tak ve chvílích, kdy řeší něco oficiálního, jako např. tenhle test, že jí Merlin vyká, protože v tu chvíli je ona jen kandidát a on dozor, nic víc.


	3. Arthur a Merlin

„Vypadá to, že také souhlasíš s tím, aby byl test se psem změněn," prohodí Merlin, který je už dávno v zasedací místnosti, když uvidí Harryho s menší podlitinou pod jedním okem. Před testem tam určitě nebyla.

„Nesouhlasím s ním už od pana Nezbedy," odpoví mu Harry vážně, než se usadí ve svém křesle s Merlinem po pravici v křesle, které připadne novému Galahadovi, až bude vybrán.

„Oba splnili test, takže oba postupují dále," povídá Merin.

„Máme nějaké mise, kam by bylo možné poslat Percivala a Lancelota a k nim ještě Eggsyho a Roxy?" zajímá se Harry a snaží se nemyslet na to, že vždy, když měli tihle dva agenti společnou misi, tak skončila v hotelovém pokoji pod peřinou. Budou se hold muset krotit.

„Máme asi tři úkoly, kam mohou všichni čtyři, ale pokud se do té doby nerozhodne, budeme je muset hodnotit individuálně," uvažuje génius nahlas. „Je škoda, že můžeme vybrat jen jednoho z nich. Oba dva by byli skvělými agenty a ztráta kteréhokoliv z nich bude věčnou škodou."

„Nešlo by je zvolit oba?" povzdechne si Harry útrpně.

„Počet rytířů je daný a nebyl měněn od založení agentury," podotkne Merlin.

„Tak co navrhuješ?" zamračí se na něj Harry.

„Vyzkoušet tři mise a vybrat Galahada. Co s tím druhým, to se musí vymyslet do té doby."

„A když ani během těchto misí nebude rozhodnuto?" tlačí Harry dál.

„Pak si oba mohou vyzkoušet různé jiné pozice, jaké Kingsmani nabízejí," pokrčí Merlin rameny. „Třeba se na nás usměje štěstí a některý z nich se rozhodne pro jinou pozici."

„A tomu poslednímu vážně věříš?" pozvedne Harry pochybovačně obočí.

„Vždycky existuje naděje," mávne Merlin rukou. „I když upřímně musím říct, že tahle se pohybuje v desetinných hodnotách."


End file.
